The Untold Secret
by AutumnSoulEater
Summary: Give this story a chance. Read, review, favorite, and follow this please. What if Maka had an untold secret? How do you think the gangs gonna feel about it. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Here is my other story that I thought about but haven't done anything to so I'm trying to be more active with making stories. This is just going to be the prologue chapter so it's going to be short. On with the first chapter.**

**No one's POV**

"Maka! Where's the remote?" Soul Eater said while sitting with his boyfriend Death the Kid. They both admitted they were gay last year when it was Homecoming. So they have been dating for about eleven months.

"I don't know Soul." Maka said with a small smile on her face. She knew something was coming. She looked out the window.

"Well I haven't used it recently." Soul said to her.

"It's fine Soul. I should be getting home to the girls. Love you." Kid said and kissed Soul.

"Love you too Kid." Soul said. They said their good byes. Soul walked back in and looked at Maka. He shook his head and walked into his bedroom. He told Maka good night and to wake him up in the morning.

When he closed his door Maka stared at it. She then sighed and sat down on the couch. She turned on the t.v with a smile. She couldn't wait till tomorrow. Everyone's going to be in for a huge surprise.

Maka looked out the window and smiled. She saw something move outside and instantly knew what it was.

**Outside of the window**

"You sure you are ready to go ahead with the plan?" One hooded figure said to the other.

"Yeah. They will hate my guts for this but it's fucking worth it. They have never figured out what my secret is. Tomorrow they are going to find out." The other one said with a smile on their face.

"Until tomorrow my dear Soul."

TBC

**Woohoo! How good was that? Who do you think is outside? I actually love the Soma but I want to put a bunch of my favorite people in the world in my stories. Botdf is not in this one. You can congratulate me for that. I love reviews. Review, fav, and follow. I love you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter.**

**Soul POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock. I looked back down at my pillow and shoved my face into it.

"Ugh! Fuck it's too early!" I yelled into the pillow not caring if I woke someone up. Blair jumped and ran out of my room. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I walked past Maka's door and saw she was asleep. I went straight to the bathroom. I filled up the sink with cold water. I splashed the water onto my face and rubbed. I let the water fall out of my hands and I looked into the mirror. I frowned at what I saw. I had bags under my eyes. Just then the mirror started ringing. Lord Death appeared looking at me.

"Good morning Soul. Why are you up so early?" Lord Death asked in his goofy voice. God I hate that voice.

"I can't sleep. I've been waking up early and can't fall back asleep. I've also had a bad feeling for the past few days. I think that there's something going on and I want to find out." I told him.

"Hmmm. I don't know but I have a mission for you guys."

"What is it?" I asked lazily.

"I need you guys to go to a mountain and get an artifact for me. I've already called Blackstar's place and told Kid. I need you to tell Maka that we leave in five hours. You need to be packed too. You need overnight clothes." He said to me. I huffed out my breath.

"Okay. I'll wake her and tell her." I said to him.

"Thank you Soul." He said and disappeared so that I was looking at myself again. Well I gotta go wake Maka up. I thought. I walked to her room and pushed the door open all the way. I walked over to her bed and started shaking her.

"Maka wake up. Wake up."

"Ngh. What do you want at three in the morning?" She asked with a bit of annoyance and tiredness in her voice.

"Lord Death wants us to go on some mission in five hours. We gotta start packing." I told her. She looked at me with her eyes in slits.

"Okay. Get out. I need to get dressed." I nodded and walked out. I went back to my room to get dressed. I pulled out a v-neck t-shirt and skinny jeans and put them on. I grabbed a bag out of my closet, and stuffed it full of clothes. I grabbed my ipod and headphones. I grabbed my iphone and texted Kid.

**Soul: Hey Kid you up still?**

While waiting for a text back I decided I should clean up my room. Five minutes later I got a text.

**Kid: Hey Yeah What's up?**

**Soul: I wanted to know if you had a bad feeling about the mission.**

**Kid: I kinda have but I've been putting it off.**

**Soul: Okay. Love you. See you at eight.**

**Kid: Love you too Soul. Night.**

I smile thinking about how much I love him. I went back to cleaning. About half an hour later Maka came into my room.

"Hey you packed?" She asked.

"Yeah. Hey have you… never mind." I didn't want to ask her.

"Had a bad feeling about the mission?" She asked. I looked at her and nodded. She came over to me and started rubbing my back. She lightly squeezed my shoulder too.

"I bet everything's gonna turn out fine." She said and hugged me. I hugged her back and buried my face in her shoulder.

"Come on let's set our alarms for six. That gives us two hours to catch up on sleep." I nodded and she walked out of the room. I went and laid down on my bed thinking about Kid. I smiled to myself and dozed off. When I opened my eyes I looked at the clock it was quarter to six. I got up and yawned and went to take a shower. I got into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I looked in the mirror at my torso and ran my finger down my scar from my shoulder to my lower right hip. The scar has been fading over the past four years. I turned on the shower and got in. It felt so good to have warm water running down my back.

I washed my hair and got out. I dryed my hair with my towel. I put my clothes back on. I walked out to see Maka coming out of her room. She looked at me.

"Your turn." I told her and walked past her. I walked into the living room and turned on the t.v. I started watching Ridiculousness. Rob Dyrdek is cute. But he can't compare to Kid. Five minutes later Maka came out of the bathroom and walked to her room. She came out fully dressed.

"Ready to go?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I'll call Kid and tell him we are on our way. Bye Blair." I said. I called Kid and told him. We grabbed our bags and headed over to Kid's place. We got there in about twenty minutes. I walked up and knocked on the door.

"Hey Souly bear." Kid said and pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed him back. I pulled back and smiled.

"Come on in." He said and we walked in. I walked in to see Blackstar and Tsubaki. They were talking.

"Hey Soul. Hey Maka." Blackstar said to us.

"Let's go guys." Kid said to us.

At the mountain

"So where's the artifact?" Liz asked.

"Father says its inside the mountain." Kid said. We walked in my hand in Kid's. We found the artifact after looking for about an hour.

"Okay. We got it now let's go home." Liz said.

On their way back from the mountain

I felt something weird. Then there was a loud snap like a stick breaking. Liz screamed loud. We all looked at where it came from and someone walked out. We all looked with our eyes and mouths wide open.

"Is that.." Patty started to say.

"Maka?!"

**TBC**

**Ohh cliffhanger. Tell people about this story. Go ahead and leave a review. Thanks. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys. Also check out my story Maka Comes Back. On with the chapter.

"Is that.." Patty started to say.

"Maka?!" We all yelled out simultaneously.

"Nice to see you guys too." She said with a smile.

"But, how can that be you? Aren't you right there?" Liz said in her scared voice. She pointed to the Maka in our group. Both Maka's looked at where she was pointing. They both started smiling.

"She is nothing but a mere copy of myself." Then Maka in front of us said. We all looked back and forth at the both of them. Maka snapped her fingers and the Maka from our group disappeared.

"You!" I pointed to her. "You're a witch aren't you?" I questioned her. She grinned evilly and nodded. She took a couple steps backwards. A few people came out of the woods and stood by her. There was the werewolf Free, Euruka the frog, and the witch Medusa. Then another guy came out and walked next to Maka. He grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

He had brown shoulder length hair. He had a bunch of tattoos all on his body. He had a weird one on the bridge of his nose. He had one on both sides of the bottom of his nose making it look like he has nose rings. He had a small one on the right side of his cheek up out of the way. He also has one on both sides of the corners of his mouth going down to his chin making it look like he's a puppet.

He had his shirt off and there were more tattoos. There was a doctor symbol on his throat. He had a wolf face on his lower abdomen. Two wolf paw prints on his chest above each breast. In between the paws there was an eaten apple tattoo. There was one under his ribcage on his stomach that said FADE. ( I think that's what it says. It's in a weird cursive.) He has almost all of his arms full of tattoos too. I can tell he likes wolfs. You can also tell that he works out. We all looked at Maka and she looked right back at us.

"This is Jake. Jake Wolf." She said when she pointed to him. Maka then mumbled something under her breath. She pointed to us after she stopped. I noticed my feet weren't touching the ground. I looked around at everyone else and they were freaking out. They had a yellow light surrounding them each and they were off the ground too floating. Liz looked like she was going to soil herself. Patty's like Oooohhhh and giggling saying how this is so cool. Blackstar was trying to move around. Tsubaki was changing into her weapon form trying to move too. I looked at Kid and it looked like he was going to cry. Poor Kid.

"Looks like we are ready to go to the castle." Maka said and started walking with her new group. She snapped her fingers and we went higher in the air following them. She and that Jake guy got a flying carpet and they got on it. They were flying in the air on it watching us. I looked at Kid and mouthed It's okay to him. We were flying for about an hour before Tsubaki spoke up.

"Maka. Why are you a witch? Why are you on the other side?" Tsubaki said keeping her voice monotone.

"I'm not going to say till we aren't outside anymore. I also don't want o answer you." Maka said coldly. What has happened to her? She was our friend.

"Were you ever our friend? Did you always lie to us? Huh?!" Tsubaki screamed at her.

"When I was with you guys, I was a fucking misfit. I never belonged to your group. Why do you think I was always reading books? Jake and I have to go." She yelled back at Tsubaki. She and Jake got off of the carpet and drew up flying skate boards like Kid's Beelzebub. They jumped up onto them and told Medusa bye and flew off in another direction.

Maka POV (Finally)

I can't believe that she would say that. I felt something grab my hand and it was Jake. I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder while still balancing on the skateboard.

"Don't worry. They are going to get what they deserve. I can promise you that because I love you." Jake said and kissed me.

"And I love you too." I said and kissed him back. We got interrupted from his stomach growling. I looked at him and he blushed.

"I guess I haven't eaten for a while. Sorry. Wanna go for a hamburger?" He asked, I nodded and we flew to the nearest resturaunt. We jumped off of the skateboards and walked inside. We ate for about half an hour and we paid and walked outside.

"What do you want to do next?" He asked.

"This." I pulled him over to an alley and pushed him up against the wall. We started making out. I smirked into the kiss and so did he. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. We stayed like that for a few minutes then his hands ended up inside of my shirt on my chest. I giggled and he pushed it up a little bit along with my skirt.

(View of them starts to fade out into the next scene.)

We put our clothes back on the correct way. We walked out of the alley and grabbed the skateboards. We hovered in the air for a minute. We soon took off to the castle. We got there in a few minutes. I made the skateboard disappear and we walked up to the door and opened it.

"We're back." I said as I opened the door. Jake and I just started walking to the dungeon to greet the gang. This is going to be fun. I thought.

TBC

**How was that? Good? I'm still mad at Mysterious Writer though. Well check out Jakewolf. He's a crunkcore singer. Review and fav guys. Bye.**


	4. IMPORTANT!

**Sorry I haven't updated. Theres been a bunch of stress with my friend JakeWolf. Can you guys please go on Twitter and write in /jakefuckingwolf . Then type in how much you guys want to see jakefuckingwolf and SearaNicole get back together. Also put a #JakewolfAndSearanicole so that Seara sees how much she loves him still. And Jake texted me and toldme that if Seara leaves him for another man that he is going to kill himself. He made a couple youtube videos for her and he was literally crying. Type in OFFICIALjakewolf Root For Us. He is singing a song for her and crying really hard. I can't stand to see him like this. Please just please go and do that for me, him and Seara. He loves her to death and he's willing o die trying to get to her. This is a website I'm popular on so I am asking you guys to do this for me. If you guys do this then I will put a couple chapters up for you. Please I love you guys. :) I ran out of things to say now. I'll let you carry on with your day. Thanks for reading this even though I have been dead to this website for months. There's also just a lot of other fanfiction websites that I keep getting stuck in. Pass this on please.**


End file.
